


The Perfect Team

by siyooratrash



Series: One Coffee, One Short One Shot [12]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Jewelry, Robbery, Short One Shot, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: Gahyeon is trying to choose her wedding ring when a tall woman enters to the jewelry store. Nothing is what it seems.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Gahyeon
Series: One Coffee, One Short One Shot [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	The Perfect Team

“Can I try the first one again?”

Gahyeon smiles to the jewelry assistant, as if it wasn’t the third time she asks for the same thing. Unlike him, whose radiant grin has turned into a forced smirk.

“Of course. Anything for the bride, huh?”

“Thank you, you’re so kind. I’m really nervous, my boyfriend wouldn’t understand. The ring is so important...” Gahyeon sighs. “The wedding is close and we still have to call the band.”

“I’m sure everything will be perfect.” The assistant takes out the ring. White gold, and a line of the most expensive diamonds.

“I hope so.” She says, putting the ring on. Smiling at the sight of that much value in such a small piece.

Another woman rings the bell, and the assistant opens. She’s tall, and blonde. Her clothes don’t look too expensive, but she fits the casual style.

“I’ll be with you in a second.” The assistant says, kidly, hoping for the other woman to leave soon. With a ring if possible.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be quick.” The tall woman says, before taking out a gun.

She throws a velvet bag to the counter. “Fill it.” Then, she grabs Gahyeon with her free arm, immobilizing her.

The assistant can see the panic in the young woman’s eyes. Careful, he slides his hand down the counter.

“You touch that button, I’ll blow her head. And then, yours.” The robber threatens.

Gahyeon starts whining. “P-p...please.”

“Shut up!” The tall woman points at her face.

“Fine! Fine!” The man yells. “Here’s everything!” He fills the bag with all the jewels he can find. When he’s done, he throws it in the robber’s direction.

“Was it that hard? You, take the bag.” She tells to Gahyeon, who does as told without hesitating. “It’s been a pleasure, sorry for the inconvenience.” The tall woman smirks.

She heads out the jewelry still with Gahyeon as hostage. And once on the street, they start running.

“What the hell took you so long, Yoo?” Gahyeon complains.

“The security system was tougher than I thought. Where did you park?” Yoohyeon asks, already tired from the race.

“Right behind that corner! Quick!”

They can already hear the police sirens. So, when they enter the car, Gahyeon doesn’t take one second to check their bounty. It’s half an hour later, when she finds an abandoned gas station, that she finally gets to kiss her girlfriend.

“You were great, though.” Gahyeon smirks, kissing her again right after.

Yoohyeon passionately returns the kiss. “I’ve been practicing.” She says in a pause to take some air.

Gahyeon giggles. “It shows.”

“Speaking of showing…” Yoohyeon picks the bag and shakes it. “This sounds good.”

“And it’ll look better.” 

Yoohyeon opens the bag, careful that nothing falls from it. Both women look at each other, smiling. This is their best job so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3
> 
> Each donation = One short oneshot!


End file.
